moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fjord Motor Company
|image = File:Fjord_Logo.png|imagewidth = 250}}The Fjord Motor Company, also known as the Fjord Steam Company or simply as Fjord, is the Kingdom of Varland's primary producer of steam engines, vehicles and locomotives; and one of the largest companies in Vildskanor. First founded in 621 K.C by Henrik Fjord, the company has pioneered the idea of construction via assembly line and in the last decade has quickly grown to be the largest company of it's kind in the Kingdom of Varland, attaining a royal charter and multiple contracts for the construction of vehicles for the Varlandic Military, along with the creation of various civilian products. History Products Since it's founding, the Fjord Motor Company has designed and produced a large variety of steam vehicles. Though initially intended to be used by the Varlandic Military, many of this vehicles have also been released to the civilian market. In terms of design, Fjord vehicles typically follow a standardised pattern of a low, plough or barrel shaped engine at the front, with a cab and funnels in the centre and any bed or passenger seating behind. The exception to this is the Company's steam tanks, which are usually more box shaped and armoured due to their role. Notably, although the company's vehicles are officially described as 'Steam Vehicles', in actuality they use an Air Engine, removing the need for water supplies. Steam Bikes Intended as motorised alternative to horses, the bikes produced by Fjord are some of it's most common vehicles and are used as light transports and for reconnaissance by the military and as transport vehicles by civilians. Jätycy I Steam Tractors Mostly used for military transportation, the steam tractors produced by Fjord are notable for their half-tracked design, with the chassis being carried by a forward set of wheels and a rear set of tracks. Jätytr I Jätytr II Steam Trucks Far more common than the company's steam tractors, Fjord trucks are also half-tracked and are mostly used for military transportation or in heavy industries such as mining. Jätykä I Jätykä II Jätykä III Jähakä I Steam Tanks Varlandic Steam Tanks are generally divided into two specialisations, based on their intended role. The standard ratio of tanks is 2 Hunters for every 3 Demolishers or Reapers. * Hunter Pattern: Armed with a Cannon, the Hunter Pattern is designed to engage enemy vehicles or monsters. * Demolisher Pattern: Armed with a Licorne, the Demolisher Pattern is designed to attack enemy formations and strongpoints. * Reaper Pattern: Armed with Twin Stormcannons as their primary weapon, the Reaper Pattern Tanks are designed to defend the flanks of the Hunters and provide limited anti-air capabilities. There are two main doctrines and viewpoints surrounding the design of the navy's steam tanks and their development. The first doctrine focuses on supporting units of infantry or cavalry and thus favours a large artillery piece in the hull, while the second focuses on independent tank units, thus using a primary weapon in the turret. These doctrines have led to the development of the Järnstridvagn and the Rautasotavaunu respectively. The majority of Varlandic Steam Tanks are a recent development and closely related Neuenlandic vehicles such as the Blight Tank, as they were designed from stolen Neuenlandic plans captured after the War against the Lich King. Björn Heavy Tank Mammut Heavy Tank Lejonet Medium Tank Varg Medium Tank Räv Light Tank Häst Light Tank Locomotives One of the company's most recent invention, the Steam Locomotive was designed following the capture of Iron Horde designs and plans from Grimrail Depot by the Varlandic Army. As Varland has historically had a number of horse-drawn railways since the Skanoric Industrial Revolution, Fjord was able to capitalise on this with modified designs for steam locomotives and quickly became one of the first Azerothian enterprises to invest in railways. Jävätr I Jäväkä I Notes * The company's name and the name of it's founder is intended as an obvious reference to the Ford Motor Company, while it's creation was inspired by this mob from BfA. * Despite this, the vehicles of Fjord are mostly inspired by a mix of those from Warhammer 40k and those designed by the German company Hanomag. Category:Organizations Category:Business Organizations Category:Businesses Category:Kingdom of Varland